Les silences de la reine d'Ithaque
by Griseldis
Summary: "À quoi songes-tu, ô noble reine d'Ithaque ?" demande le vent du large. Pénélope songe que déjà elle reçoit des cadeaux et des lettres d'hommes qui ont combattu au côté de son mari et elle ne peut s'empêcher de les détester. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contente de rattacher le chignon que le vent a presque défait.


_Écrit pour la **81ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Lisse**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Lisse est un terme de tapisserie, de là m'est venu l'idée. Du coup, on s'est un peu éloigné du sujet de départ mais l'inspiration a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

 _Disclaimer : À moi, à vous, à qui le veut ! Pauvre Homère quand même, j'espère qu'en ton temps, tu les as touchés, tes droits d'auteur._

* * *

.

 **Les silences de la reine d'Ithaque**

.

 _À quoi songes-tu, ô noble reine d'Ithaque ?_ demande le vent du large, ce vent salé qui laisse dans sa bouche un goût de larmes car quand tant de braves héros sont rentrés du long siège de Troie, le navire de son époux n'est jamais revenu à son port d'attache.

Pénélope songe que déjà elle reçoit des cadeaux et des lettres d'hommes qui ont combattu au côté de son mari et elle ne peut s'empêcher de les détester. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contente de rattacher le chignon que le vent a presque défait.

.

 _À quoi penses-tu, ô noble reine d'Ithaque ?_ demande le soleil aux rayons duquel elle est sortie se chauffer après une nuit désespérément solitaire. La caresse de l'astre sur sa peau est douce et chaude et lui arrache presque des frissons languides.

Pénélope pense que son palais se remplit des compagnons du roi absent et qu'ils sont venus là comme des charognards sur un cadavre récent, pour se repaître de sa chair et de son royaume. Mais elle ne dit rien et rajuste son châle pour ne pas céder même à l'effleurement d'un dieu.

.

 _À quoi rêves-tu, ô noble reine d'Ithaque ?_ demande le miroir dans lequel elle voit jour après jour son visage se faner lentement sous l'emprise du temps. Dans ses cheveux déjà, l'argent se mêle à l'or et le souci et le chagrin ont creusé leurs sillons sur son front.

Pénélope rêve au retour de celui qu'elle attend, et se demande avec angoisse s'il la reconnaîtra et s'il l'aimera encore. Tant d'années ont passé et parfois l'espoir qui la soutient faiblit devant la longueur de cette absence. Mais elle ne dit rien et rafraîchit son visage d'eau glacée afin de se préparer à une autre nuit sans sommeil.

.

 _À quoi aspires-tu, ô noble reine d'Ithaque ?_ demande le métier à tisser où chaque nuit, elle défait l'ouvrage de la journée. Sans rancœur, avec l'indifférence de l'habitude, elle détruit les merveilleuses arabesques avec des gestes précis et silencieux.

Pénélope aspire au repos, à la fin de cette longue pantomime qu'elle joue avec ces hommes qui la poursuivent et avec qui elle a partagé plus de repas qu'avec son époux. Mais elle ne dit rien et ferme les yeux, désirant ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

.

 _À quoi prétends-tu, ô noble reine d'Ithaque ?_ demande les soupirants, lassés par vingt années de refus poli mais obstiné. Ils sont autour d'elle, grands, forts, nombreux et menaçants, la pressant cette fois-ci avec plus d'insistance que jamais.

Pénélope prétend être une femme fidèle, rester l'épouse de celui à qui elle s'est unie et à qui elle a juré sa foi. Mais elle ne dit rien et croisant le regard brillant de colère de Télémaque, son fils chéri, elle comprend que quelque chose risque de se briser et qu'il faut céder avant que le sang ne coule.

.

« Que désires-tu, ô noble reine d'Ithaque ?» demande l'homme, et peut-être qu'elle n'est plus si belle qu'au temps de sa jeunesse mais sous son regard brûlant elle a l'impression de l'être toujours. Elle pleure, des larmes de joie après tant de larmes de douleur et elle passe des doigts auxquels le métier à tisser a ôté un peu de leur finesse dans sa barbe emmêlée, comme cherchant aussi à défaire cette toison-là.

Pénélope ne désire rien, rien que de rester là éternellement, pour tous ses jours trop peuplés d'étrangers et ses nuits trop solitaires de l'être aimé et elle dit juste le nom de l'homme mais elle dit quand même, pour le plaisir de savourer ce nom : « Ulysse. »

.


End file.
